


Clouds

by Ill_have_that_drink_now



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_have_that_drink_now/pseuds/Ill_have_that_drink_now
Summary: *THIS FIC CONTAINS ENDGAME SPOILERS*321He looks to the clouds; all he can see is him. God, he misses him





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame ruined me so be prepared for angst and beware of spoilers. I can't express this enough. Go watch endgame before reading this fic.

It's nice, he thinks. A sad smile playing against the corner of his mouth. An inhale. Breathe. He misses him. The small bundle of flowers and the arc reactor floats softly in the pond. Not a care in the world. Tears dance at the corner of his eyes.

He's gone.

Breathe. Inhale. Breathe. Exhale. 

His gaze lifts from the shimmering water that bathes in the midday sun. The clouds. So soft. White. He could almost reach out and touch it. Clammy like candy floss. Beautiful, he thinks.

Tears slowly slide down his face and down his neck. Everybody else is starting to go back into the house. He doesn't stop staring at the clouds. 

"Hey, kid?" A whisper on the soft breeze. He hums. "You ready to go?"

He finally takes his gaze from the wonderful sky. It travels along oak and pine trees. Finally, it lands on him.

Happy Hogan. 

"Kid?" Happy hesitantly calls out. Another non-committal hum. "You okay there?" He nods.

"Come here."

That finally pulls him out of the haze. 

"Huh?" He asks. Happy has his arms wide open. And Peter collapses.

Happy takes all his weight and Peter cries. Silent tears. 

And yeah, he'll be okay. 


End file.
